Scorpius Malfoy and the Forgotten Time Turner
by Shinato202
Summary: It's Scorpius' second christmas in Hogwarts. It's pretty dead usually but he finds a Gyrffindor student named Remus who is nearly 50 years in the future. Can Remus return to his own time? Or will he just have to be mates with the new James Potter R&R plx
1. Chapter 1

Scorpious Malfoy

and the Forgotten Time Turner

"Psst Mooney," Sirius whispered while prodding him in the back with his wand. Remus rose in a spilt second, hoping that he hadn't been seen.

But he had.

"Do you find my Classes boring?" commented Professor Slughorn.

"No sir," Remus replied eager for it to be left at that. The reason he had been sleeping was that he had barely slept an hour in the last two days for legit reasons and he didn't want to go into it here with all his pupils about. Unfortunately, Slughorn skulked over to him and Sirius.

"Name five of the ingredients needed to make an Adfico elixir Mr Lupin." Remus didn't have a clue. He heard Slughorn talking about Wormwood leaves but that was about it. Professor Slughorn let out a sigh and turned to Sirius. "Enlighten me Mr Black," he droned. Sirius glanced around the room in a panic and finally bowed his head in shame. Slughorn gave a curt nod and walked away. "I thought second years would act more mature. Detention for you two boys. Can anyone tell me five ingredients for the Adfico elixir?" After an small yet eerie silence, Frank Longbottoms' voice pierce the air.

"uh, Wormwood leaves, Nightshade, Mature Mandrake juice, Rodian hair and… a wand?"

The Professor have a small chuckle, "Okay, I'll let you off with that one." He begun writing the rest of the ingredients on the board when the class bell rung. Everyone grabbed their books and quills and began to leave the room for their next class. "Now Mr Lupin and Black, don't forget. Detention in here and I want you here at eight," he demanded.

They left the classroom and caught up with Prongs and Wormtail who were both in Divination and told them the story in a few sentences. "You should keep your mudblood friends on a leash James. Couldn't do sleepy there any harm," Severus jeered. Remus and the other lads knew Severus wouldn't dare make fun of them if Lilly Evans was around. At time like this Remus wished she was.

"Bugger off Snape," James snapped but Severed gave a nasty grin and walked off.

Remus and Sirius were in Slughorns classroom at eight sharp but he wasn't there. "Where do you think he is?" Remus asked.

"He's probably in the great hall munching away on the tender chicken, the mouth-watering potatoes and the beautiful beautiful-"

"Ah, shut up Padfoot. Just thinking of the dinner is making me hungry."

"Don't worry about it, you'll live. If you want we can go down to the kitchen after this. The House elves should have food lying about," Sirius said while giving Remus a pat on the back.

Time began to pass and there was still no sign of Slughorn. Remus was sitting at the top of the classroom while Sirius rummaged through the Potion books scattered around the place. "Wonder where he's gone," Remus sighed. He was losing out on valuable sleep. "Hey! Look what I found Mooney," Sirius cheered. Remus got up and looked at the book he had in his hands. The book was called _Alteration for the soul _"Even better than that, it has a warning sign at the back which screams that it's good," Sirius laughed.

"Oh c'mon Padfoot, what if Slughorn catches us reading that," but Sirius was already scrolling through the book. His eyes glittering wide with excitement.

"How about this spell, lets ya be in two places at once. Which means if we use it, we can eat, sleep, whatever we want," Sirius ranted while giving Remus a wink.

"Well… He HAS left us here nearly an hour; we can give it a try."

"Plus, if we get into trouble, all we need to do is get Slughorn to rescue us. Mind if we try it on you first?" Sirius asked gingerly. Remus just laughed. With approval, Sirius went ahead with the spell. He took out his wand and pointed it at Remus, "Brisingr."

Suddenly Remus erupted into sapphire flames and the boys laughed. After a second or two an ear-piercing sound screeched. The two boys covered their ears but it gave little help to dim the noise.

Unexpectedly Remus disappeared and the flames died out swiftly. Sirius's jaw dropped and fear overcame him. "Mooney?" but there was no answer. "Mooney!" he shouted. If anyone had heard about this, he'd be dead. He quickly checked the spell book again but it said nothing about the person disappearing into thin air. "Where in Gringotts are you Mooney?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much guys for many of you alerting this and all. Due to the demand I'm popping up another now **** Please leave a review for more inspiration.**

"What's wrong with you Scorpius? You're practically getting Hogwarts all to yourself," Marcus grinned. It was Christmas and all the Hogwarts students were going home for the Holidays, well… most were.

"Well last year was a dud. Between Flitch, Peeves and my mum being here, I'm hardly gonna be causing chaos," Scorpius groaned while staring into Marcus filling his luggage in the Slytherin common room.

"Well… at least Professor Malfoy is head of Ravenclaw. She's not gonna come into the dungeons any time soon." Scorpius agreed with him and put on a small smile to clarify that he'd be ok. "Guess I'll see ya in January mate."

"Yeah, see ya." The two lads patted eachother on the back and then Marcus left Hogwarts. Scorpius let out a loud sigh and made his way to the kitchen where the house elves would cook him something up. His footsteps echoed in the empty halls. He thought about all the fun he COULD have there if he was on his own. In all fairness though, the only people in Hogwarts were Flitch, a few teachers who'd yet to pack, the house elves and…

… the Potters

Scorpius never got on with the Potters and Weasleys. His Dad Draco Malfoy had told him about what had happened in their time and sadly, James never forgot that for a minute. It wasn't like they were casting jinxes at eachother whenever they met, they were civil at times to eachother and that was about it.

While he was lost in his own world, he walked into James and Albus Potter. Albus and Scorpius fell which also made Scorpius wake up from his daydream. Scorpius offered a hand to Albus who took it gratefully but James wouldn't let it rest.

"Jeez Malfoy, if you were anymore stupid you'd be a muggle," James sniggered however Scorpius just sighed.

"Beat it Potter."

James looked at Albus mockingly yet scared, "Oh we better do what he says otherwise, he'll tell his mummy and she'll turn us into a BIG WHITE FERRET!" James laughed "oh and then she'll shove us down someones' trousers," and he laughed even harder with Albus giving a small giggle too. Scorpius just stormed off.

He was so angry with them, especially James. Scorpius was aware that he was making fun of his dad when Professor 'Mad eye' Moody/Barty Crouch Jr. turned him into a ferret as punishment when he was in his fourth year. He was so angry that he walked right past the kitchen and walked into the courtyard to cool off. He could vaguely see the shrieking shack in the distance. It was apparently one of the scariest places in Britain yet Scorpius had never seen or heard anything happen there.

After a while, the night sky crept in and it began to get cold so Scorpius went inside. He wasn't hungry anymore so he decided to go straight to the dungeons. As he walked past the empty classrooms he felt lonely. He also had the jitters to get back to school too even though it was only day two of official holidays.

***BANG***

Scorpius jumped with a fright. It sounded like a hundred mirrors had come crashing down and the noise came from Slughorns' room. Scorpius backed up two steps and saw a student in there brushing off his robes. There wasn't supposed to be any other students about from what Scorpius had heard so he went in and investigated.

It was a boy in Gryffindor robes but no older than himself and definitely not James Potter. He had ragged fair hair and his face was slightly sooty. He stared at Scorpius wide eyed.

"Who are you?" he asked

"Me? Who are you?" Scorpius had his hand at his wand inside his jacket.

"My name is Remus Lupin," he coughed as the dust around him had yet to settle from whatever he was doing in there. Scorpius decided to leave that for the moment.

"Okay, I'm Scorpius Malfoy." He smiled and offered Remus his hand who shook it quickly. Remus looked around the room and started to panic.

"Do you know where Sirius is?"

Scorpius stared at him dumbly "Sirius?..."

"Sirius Black, Gryffindor, second year, shaggy back hair."

The name definitely rung a bell but only as his great great cousin or something as the Blacks and Malfoys were related. He didn't know any student by that name. "Sorry mate, can't help you there,"

"I guess I'll have to go and find him," Remus sighed but Scorpius stopped him in his path.

"Dude, everyone's gone home for Christmas. It's only me and the Potters about and-"

"-Wait, Christmas? We still have three days till the holidays," Remus stared. He must've hit his head when that bang noise happened because no one could be this stupid.

"I think I know when the holidays are ok?" Remus nodded with a sign of defeat in his eyes.

"You said 'Potters'. Is James Potter about?"

Simply hearing the name made Scorpius' skin crawl and it seemed like this Remus knew him. "You know James Potter?" he asked weakly.

"Of course! He's one of my greatest friends," Remus stated. Scorpius was surprised that someone considered James as 'greatest friend'. He obviously only treated Malfoys badly.

"Uh yeah I saw him near the Great Hall like an hour ago. Might have gone off to the common room-"

"-Then that's where I'm heading but you can come too if you want?"

Scorpius was shocked to say the least, "I'm Slytherin, I'm not allowed in the Gryffindor common rooms."

Remus gave a weak smile, "Well you seem alright and you're definitely the most civil Slytherin I know. James won't moan, now C'mon." Remus grabbed his hand and they both went off to the Fat Lady.

**Hope you liked it. I'll put up the next chapter in the next few days where Remus meets James Potter and a few other things that shock Remus "Meeting very old Slughorn perhaps" :D **

**Please spread the review love xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Remus and Scorpius climb up several floors on the grand staircase with Remus leading the way. Scorpius didn't know the exact way to go for obvious reasons. All he knew was that it was on the seventh floor. They didn't speak a word to eachother on the way there.

Remus was eager to see James, maybe he knew where Sirius had vanished to. Maybe Sirius had used the spell too and vanished off somewhere in the castle. When they got to the Portrait of the Fat Lady, she was missing. Scorpius was gasping for air. "Where is the entrance then?"

"It's here… but the Fat Lady isn't-" Suddenly the floor erupted with laughter. The two boys turned around in shock. Remus saw two women who were giggling away and visibly drunk. Then the penny dropped. "Fat Lady, is that you? I need to get in," Remus shouted. One of the women turned around and stared to stumble towards the portrait facing Remus and Scorpius. She was the larger of the two and wore a silk pink dress. She started to mutter when she entered the portrait.

"Fine, fine, I'm here, Password?"

"Crimson," Remus declared but the Fat Lady simply curled her nose.

"Nope that's not it."

Remus was in shock and Scorpius just stared at him. Of course 'Crimson' was correct. It had been 'Crimson' for months and no one had any intention of changing it this morning. "Crimson is correct. I know you're slightly tipsy but can you just please let me in. I'm evidently a Gryffindor-"

"Look, I think I know the password so unless you remember the secret code I've been using for about two months, you're not getting in here," the Fat Lady slurred.

"But the password's bloody Crimson!" Remus shouted.

"Hey, who are you guys," another voice yelled. Scorpius froze on the spot but Remus turned around. Scorpius slowly turned around.

"Look James, I'm not here to cause any hassle. This guy says he's your mate-"

Remus was lost in a trail of thoughts. _James? James Potter? That's not him. Looks a small bit like him but It's not James._

"You're not James," Remus declared. Both James and Scorpius looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Of course I'm James. James Potter. Now unless you guys just want to stare at me, can you guys like… leave?"

"Hey hey, hope nothing's happening up here," another voice joined. Remus turned and saw it was an extremely old man with Slughorns' nose which was slightly comical. "Or should I unpack my bags and supervise you lot."

"No Professor Slughorn," Scorpius and James droned in union. Remus' jaw dropped open. _That's not Professor Slughorn. Slughorn's like thirty years old, not this old man. _

"Well good. Now be nice and Merry Christmas," smiled Slughorn.

"You too Professor," James waved.

This was too much. Sirius was missing, so was James, Slughorn's a hundred years old by the looks of it. He grabbed Scorpius by the arm and pulled him away from James to the Grand Staircase. "How old is Slughorn?" Remus whispered.

Scorpius' eyes wandered around. "Uh, nearly a hundred but that's hardly anything to be stunned about." Remus' heart was beating dangerously fast. He had a theory of what was happening but he didn't like it one bit. There was an erringly long pause.

"What year is it?" Remus murmured.

Scorpius raised his eyebrows, probably thinking how someone could forget what year is was. "It's 2018, well 2019 in two weeks," Scorpius stated. Remus let go of Scorpius' robe and staggered back.

"That's, that's impossible. It was 1972 this morning… 1973 in two weeks."

"1972? What the hell are you on about?" Scorpius gasped. Scorpius walked over to James who was staring at them from the Fat Lady portrait. "Oi James. What year is it?" he shouted.

James looked at the two lads as if they were officially crazy. "2018 Malfoy. Is that why you came up here?" but Scorpius had already walked off with Remus at his side which angered James quite a lot.

The boys didn't say a word until they were at the fifth floor, out of James' view. Remus was trying to let it sink in but he was horrified. He had apparently missed forty-six years of his life. "I can't believe it," Remus muttered. Scorpius looked at him sympathetically.

"How did it happen?" Scorpius asked, trying to figure everything out.

A small smile came to Remus' lips. "My friend used a spell on me letting me be in two places at once. We didn't know it was two different years though." Thinking of Sirius being so much older than him now nearly made him sick.

"Does that mean that there's an older Remus Lupin about?"

Remus thought about it for a minute. _Maybe, because it is two places 'at once' _He didn't care about meeting his older self who was nearly sixty at the moment. He just wanted to get back home, well to his time anyway. "By any chance do you know any way to get back to my time?"

Scorpius thought about it for a minute but Remus interrupted his thoughts.

"Or Slughorns' book that we used in the first place," Remus said hopefully but Scorpius shook his head.

"Professor Slughorn wasn't always a teacher here since 1972 Remus. He left and came back in 2000-ish so I doubt he still has whatever book you're looking for."

Remus averted his gaze to the floor. At least the floor still looked the same after all this time. Now Scorpius interrupted his thoughts. "But if anyone knows a time-travel spell, it'll be my mum." He smiled.

"Cool, shall we send her an owl now?" Remus said, inside he was jumping with excitement.

"Even better, she's one of two Professors supervising Hogwarts for the holidays. She's probably in her room at this time. It's pretty close to here too because she's head of Ravenclaw." Before Scorpius had finished the sentence, Remus was already running to Professor Malfoys office.

He just wanted to get home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok I'm going back to Scorpius' POV because the fics named after him after all ****Also 'Professor Malfoy' in this fic is not Astoria (because I'm jealous). It's the character Sandra Lyons from my other fanfic 'Before it's too late'. She's not in the story that much anyway so don't worry. Also thanks to 'Me2you' for helping me with the creation of 'Professor Armstrong'… you'll see ****Enjoy xxx**

Scorpius and Remus were nearly out of breath by the time they reach his mums room. Scorpius tapped the huge oak door. "Mum, it's me. Can I come in?"

There were a few seconds of silence but it was soon filled. "Sure Scorpius. C'mon in." He opened the door and motioned for Remus to follow him. The room they entered was a living room. It had a grand chandelier, several comfy looking seats and indigo drapes. Scorpius' mum was sitting on one of the seats reading a small book. She raised her head and smiled warmly at them but Scorpius knew she was curious about his 'friend'

"Scorpius, who is this?" she said putting down her book.

"My name is Remus Lupin-"

"-You're not a Hogwarts student." she declared, rising from her seat, about to get her wand but Scorpius stood infront of Remus.

"Mum, calm down. See… Remus here is from 1972 and he used a spell accidentally that brought him to 2018," Scorpius explained. Her eyes popped open at the statement so easily sad. He saw his mum thinking to herself, more than likely summing up the years.

"A spell? A spell brought you forty-six years into the future?" she was positive he was lying.

"Yes Professor. My friend used a spell on me to let me be in two places at once from a book… 'Alteration for the Soul' I think it was called."

"Right… and where did you find the book?" she asked

"Professor Slughorns' office," Remus replied.

His mother walked over to the window to think. Scorpius gave Remus a sympathetic look. She quickly turned around and stared at Remus hard, as if the penny dropped about something. "I'm assuming that you want to return to your time."

"Yeah mum. That's why we're here actually. Do you know any spells or that that could return Remus back to 1972," Scorpius asked her pleadingly. His mum just shook her head.

"I'm sorry but I've no idea. Headmaster McGonagall would more than likely know but she's away on holidays. Sorry boys," she apologised. There was deep caring in her voice.

"It's ok Professor. Thanks for your time though," Remus smiled. Scorpius and Remus started to walk out of the room.

"Scorpius," his mum said, "Can I talk to you for a moment." Scorpius rolled his eyes at Remus who gave a weak smile. They both knew she was going to say something about Remus. When Scorpius was in arms reach of his mother she pulled him in and had her back turned to Remus. "I recognise that name Scorpius," Mum whispered. Scorpius drew closer in excitement.

"Really? Brilliant! That means-"

"-Scorpius, I'm not positive. I'll owl your father because he'll know for sure. Promise me though you'll be careful."

Scorpius was confused. What did he have to be cautious for? "Careful with what mum?"

She cocked her head to the side abit. It humoured Scorpius at times how his mum acted like her wolf animagus form. She loosened her grip on him. "Nothing. It's nothing. It's probably for the best if you wait for McGonagall to come back too."

Scorpius gave her a weary look but nodded and walked back towards Remus who stood outside the door. His mum knew something and wasn't telling him. He'd let it slide for now but he would ask her again soon enough.

"So what now?" Remus sighed.

Scorpius' eyes wandered around the floor as if looking for a clue. "I guess we can't do anything until we can see McGonagall." Remus nodded but it was obvious that he was disappointed. They both decided to walk back to the Slytherin Dungeons and go to sleep. On the way there they exchanged greeting with the paintings.

"Are you seeking to master time?" a deep voice echoed in the halls. The two boys instinctively shot around, Scorpius with his hand on his wand inside his jacket. Around the corner came an old man, a Professor in the school. Not as old as Slughorn but twice as delusional. He was near the sixties. Scorpius acknowledged that it was Professor Armstrong, the divination teacher at Hogwarts who was also supervising for the Holidays.

"Who is he," Remus whispered into Scorpius' ear.

"It's ok. That's Professor Armstrong. Our Divination teacher," Scorpius replied and turned to the Professor. "What are you on about sir?"

"Tonight, I have been told two boys will need my help," he proclaimed. Scorpius and Remus exchanged glances. Scorpius wasn't sure to believe him. In class he usually got the odd petty thing right but that would be about it. What could he lose though in asking.

"By any chance do you know a way to travel to the past? About fifty years?" Scorpius asked.

Professor Armstrong let out a wide grin. "Time is a delicate thing Mr Malgoy."

"Uh, it's Malfoy."

"Yes, yes, that's what I said. Where was I?" he muttered, "Time is like a dragon. It's an ugly monster that has no owner. It's wild and aggressive, however, it CAN be caught with the right equipment."

"By equipment you mean?..."

"Those who force time is pushed back by time; those who yield to time find time on their side," The weary Professor declared. Remus interrupted this occasion.

"I hope I don't seen pushy sir, but can you help us or not?"

Professor Armstrong seemed to shrug it off. "Not so long ago a young witch got her hands on a 'Time Turner'"

Scorpius glanced at Remus who shrugged back at him. Armstrong continued.

"A time turner looks like a necklace. It gives the wearer the ability to turn back time."

"Great," said Remus, "Where is it?"

Armstrong stroked his short wispy beard. "There's the problem now because I'm not sure. I'm only telling you what I've been told-"

"-By what? Bloody tea leaves?" Remus snapped taking a step towards the Professor. Scorpius was shocked at Remus' agitation but it was understandable in a way.

"Mr Lupin, I don't know much but I do know this. The time turner IS in Hogwarts and it WILL return you to your time." Remus closed his mouth and stayed frozen to the spot. Armstrong walked past Remus and rested a hand on Scorpius.

"Remember Mr Malgoy, Lion cannot triumph over wolf. Wolf cannot win wolf… but snake can."

Scorpius stared at the Professor. That was the one thing he hated, riddles. He realised that the Professor called him 'Malgoy' too. "My name is Malfoy, Professor," he whispered.

Armstrong patted Scorpius on the Shoulder. "That's what I said," and walked off towards the Library.

Scorpius turned around to Remus who was staring at him. He looked to see if there was anything on his robes. "What?" Scorpius asked.

"We didn't tell him my name or that I wanted to go back in time," he whispered.

**Hope you liked that. I don't have a clue on what I'm gonna do for the next chapter. If anyone can think of anything it would be a HUGE help :D (-_- to writers block)**

**Also, for any star wars fans out there, I've made a forum called Drabble wars where winners get reviews and simply joining it will get you a review on whatever you want from me. **

**Anyway. Thanks for reading **


	5. Chapter 5

Scorpius and Remus both went to the Slytherin dungeon to get some rest. Remus slept in Marcus' bed who was Scorpius' roommate. For a while, they were talking about what Professor Armstrong had said. Scorpius didn't have a clue where the time turner could be. If it was in Hogwarts, fair enough but Hogwarts was still a huge place. They both decided to check out the library in the morning. Scorpius thought it would be wise to get a permission slip off his mum so he could check out the restricted section without Mr Filch hassling them.

The next morning, they went to Professor Malfoys office and got the permission slip. Scorpius didn't tell her why she needed it but he assumed that she would have it on the mark, or near anyway.

"Hey look at this Scorpius," Remus said across the desk in the Library. He had a huge book with, by the looks of it had over five thousand pages. Remus began to read a passage from it.

**Nicolas Flamel** (c. 1326 - c. 1992) was a well-known alchemist and only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone, a legendary substance with incredible powers. He was a close friend and partner with former Hogwarts School Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. He owed his considerable age to the Elixir of Life which he and his wife, Perenelle, created using the Stone. They were aged six hundred sixty-six and six hundred fifty-eight, respectively, at their time of deaths.

"Wow," said Scorpius. Remus nodded and continued to flick through the book. Scorpius was looking through a book called 'Inventors of the ages' hoping to find something about the time turner. Sadly though it was another huge book. "Why did the wizarding world have so many brilliant inventors," he muttered. Remus gave a small smile but his eyes didn't leave his book.

"Where did you get that book?" someone groaned.

The two boys jumped and turned around to see Mr. Filch. "The library," said Scorpius mockingly.

Filch gave Scorpius a dirty look. "Have you got an explanation why you have a restricted book?"

Scorpius fished through his pockets and retrieved his permission slip which said.

To any it may interest,

I, Professor Sandra Malfoy have given permission for Scorpius Malfoy to enter the restricted section and acquire any books he needs for an errand I have assigned him to. This slip is for Scorpius Malfoy only and will expire when the Christmas holidays are over and school year commences.

Professor Malfoy

Mr Filch returned it to him, and walked away, muttering under his breath, "Umph, teachers and students being related. Get away with anything. If I had my way…" Scorpius and Remus chuckled at eachother. Scorpius flicked through more pages and it wasn't long until he found what he was looking for.

"Remus, I found it," and he began to read he paragraph.

"The **Time-Turner** is a device capable of time travel. The Time-Turner resembled an hourglass on a necklace. The number of times one turns the hourglass corresponds to the number of hours one travels back in time. It is extremely important that the user of a Time-Turner not be seen by past or future versions of themselves unless, of course, said versions are aware of their usage of a Time-Turner. A possible scenario is a wizard/witch killing their past or future selves by mistake.

Special permission from the Ministry of Magic has to be sought to allow anyone to use one. During the Battle of the Department of Mysteries in 1996, the Ministry's entire Time-Turner supply was smashed. It is unknown when or if the Ministry replaced them, or if it is even possible."

Scorpius and Remus glanced at eachother; their hopes were pretty much dashed. Scorpius tried to lighten the mood. "Well, Professor Armstrong said there was one in Hogwarts."

Remus closed his book and sighed. "Can he be trusted though? Does he usually get accurate readings?"

"Well he did know your name" he stated.

"And didn't know yours," Remus laughed. Scorpius laughed with him. "I'm just going to the bathroom. Be right back," Remus said and walked off.

When Remus left, Scorpius thought hard about Armstrong's riddle. _Lion cannot triumph over wolf. Wolf cannot win wolf, but snake can. _He didn't have the slightest idea what it could possibly mean. His first assumption was about the animals in the forbidden forest but he highly doubted that there would be snakes and lions there. The problem was did 'wolf' really mean a wolf? Or did it have any other significance. If he knew what the two 'wolves' really meant, he'd more than likely be able to crack the puzzle.

While he was thinking about the puzzle, Albus potter walked into the Library. Scorpius gave him a small smile and he nodded back. He faltered in his steps for a minute as if deciding on something. In the end he walked over to Scorpius. "Hey Scorpius, What are you up to?" Albus asked but he didn't sit down.

Scorpius looked up at him, he looked a lot like James but he didn't wear glasses and had a few freckles across his nose. "I'm looking for something," Scorpius replied.

Albus nodded and scratched his head. "Anything I can help you with? James told me there's another student on the grounds. Do I know them?" he asked.

Scorpius looked up from his book again. "No you don't know him. And I'm looking for something my mother lost in Hogwarts." Scorpius didn't want to tell him about the time turner for obvious reasons.

"Well, where in Hogwarts?"

Scorpius raised an eyebrow at him. "If I knew where in Hogwarts, it wouldn't be lost," he stated.

Albus gave a shrug. "No, not like that. I meant that different people have different opinions of the Hogwarts grounds. When some people say Hogwarts, they literally mean 'Hogwarts school'. Some people though mean Hogwarts school, the grounds, Hogsmeade and even for forbidden forest.

Scorpius looked at him wide-eyed as the knut dropped. The Professor more than likely meant the general area. "Yeah, you're absolutely right," Scorpius smiled, "Thanks a lot." Albus smiled back and walked off towards the great hall.

Remus came back about a minute later and Scorpius jumped up to greet him. "Remus, I think I know where to start," but stopped when he saw Remus' face, he was exceptionally pale, his breathing seemed to be abit shallow and he looked ill. "Remus… are you ok?"

Remus nodded. "I'm alright, I usually feel abit off when…" there was a long pause between them before Remus continued "… when I've not eaten in a while." Remus said reassuringly.

Scorpius was shocked at his own selfishness. Both of them didn't have breakfast because they went straight to his mums' office. He felt bad knowing that Remus must've been hungry. "Sorry Remus, Let's go now to the kitchen and get something to eat."

Remus gave a weak smile. "Yeah, I'd like that."

**Ok, I think I've pretty much sorted out my writers block. I wouldn't mind a filler or two though so I could roll smoothly into the climax. If anyone has an idea, I'd extremely appreciate it if you could put it by me. Also if you think the story so far is good, could you leave a review? This story is obviously loved by loads by the amount of alerts it gets but could you leave a small message to give me a confidence boost? **

**Also, for any star wars fans out there, I've made a forum called Drabble wars where winners get reviews and simply subscribing to it will get you a review on whatever you want from me. **

**Anyway. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
